


The Sound of Silence

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: When Dean loses his hearing and shuts himself away, Sam tries to guide him back into the Hunting life, but a mistake costs Sam dearly and forces Dean into the darkness of his despair. Can Sam coax his brother into the light, and will they ever admit out loud that the underlying tension between them has a name?





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millygal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13645122/chapters/31338081) / [LJ](https://milly-gal.livejournal.com/1943874.html)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/16970.html)

_**Banner:**_  


**_Chapther Headers:_**  


**_Dividers:_**  



End file.
